


I Am So Sorry

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He had no idea how Scott had gotten off his leash, but the second he did Stiles’ dog was bounding across the park. Stiles had only turned his head for a second, it wasn’t his fault the guy jogging by had a very nice ass, and when he looked back, Scott was several feet away and running straight towards a stranger.





	I Am So Sorry

“ _ Oh my god _ !” Stiles shouted, taking off in a sprint as he ran after Scott. 

He had _no_ _idea_ how Scott had gotten off his leash, but the second he did Stiles’ dog was bounding across the park. Stiles had only turned his head for a second, it wasn’t his fault the guy jogging by had a very nice ass, and when he looked back, Scott was several feet away and running straight towards a stranger. 

Stiles took off, racing after his dog and shouting at him to stop, come back,  _ something _ . Scott was stubborn, had been since he’d been a puppy, and listening was not something he did well. He had gotten better with age, though he had always listened better to Stiles’ dad than Stiles himself. 

“Dude!” Stiles shouted and the guy turned, which holy—Gorgeous Greek Statue alert—only for Scott to tackle him by the legs, sending the man flying to the ground. Stiles ran up to the guy and shooed away Scott from where he was sniffing at the Probably-A-Model’s face.

“I am so, so sorry,” Stiles gushed, holding a hand out to the man and pulling him up when he took it. 

“It’s okay,” Seriously Hot Guy said, his smile showing off two little bunny teeth that Stiles thought were absolutely adorable. 

“I swear—” Stiles began, herding Scott closer and clipping his leash back onto the collar—how it got off Stiles had no idea. “He is not normally so crazy. I don’t know what got into him.”

“Hey,” Perfectly Stubbled Man said, reaching out a hand and laying it on Stiles’ arm. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post this yesterday, mostly bc i made a discord server and saw Infinity War
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
